rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Blues and Reds
The Blues and Reds are a group of terrorists who performed a spree of attacks ten months after the fall of Charon Industries, mistaken for the Reds and Blues. Like them, the Blues and Reds were former Simulation Troopers of Project Freelancer and serve as the main antagonists of Season 15. Role in Plot The Blues and Reds started out as regular simulation troopers who were stationed at Desert Gulch on Armada 8. They were given to Project Freelancer as a part of their early Red and Blue simulation armies, though the group remained unaware of Freelancer's intentions. After a battle, Temple and Biff, who were close friends, have a campfire, where Biff tells Temple about his plan to return home via medical discharge in order to be with Georgina. While uncomfortable with Biff leaving, Temple agrees to help him with his plan. The following day, two Freelancers, Carolina and Texas, arrive at the canyon and help the two teams in a game of Capture the Flag. When Carolina and Tex battle for the Blue team flag, Biff and Temple attempt to initiate their plan but Biff inadvertently gets impaled with the flag, due to Carolina and Tex's battle. Temple tries to comfort Biff but the latter bleeds to death; the other Blues and Reds watch in horror as Biff dies. Several years later, Temple and the rest of the Blues and Reds construct an underwater lair below Desert Gulch, recruit other Simulation Troopers into their ranks, and begin a spree of terrorist attacks ten months following the Chorus-Charon War, in vengeance for the UNSC giving them up to Project Freelancer. After the war on Chorus, the Blues and Reds attacked several UNSC outposts. Due to their similarities to the Reds and Blues of Blood Gulch, they were mistaken for the Reds and Blues during their terrorist attacks. When the actual crew find them, however, the Blues and Reds explain that they're actually fellow simulation troopers from Project Freelancer who have been in hiding since they discovered that the UNSC have ordered the deaths of every single person involved with Project Freelancer. Along with the Reds and Blues, they fought off a UNSC attack before retreating beneath the surface to their underwater complex. When Carolina and Washington reactivated their recovery beacons, they brought both Reds and Blues, and Blues and Reds to their location. After informing Wash and Carolina about the recent events, Temple lead Carolina and Wash to a chamber of the base, who both stared in horror at the frozen corpses and armors of ten Freelancer agents. They realized it was not the UNSC, but rather the Blues and Reds who are bringing down the Freelancers. Temple then proceeded to freeze both Freelancers. Known Members Current Members Temple S15 (Blue Visor).png|Mark Temple (Active) Buckey bluevisor.png|Buckey (Active) Gene S15.png|Gene (MIA) Cronut S15 (Blue Visor).png|Cronut (Active) Lorenzo S15 (Blue Visor).png|Lorenzo (MIA) Tex and Carolina Fighting in Desert Gulch - S15E13.png|Shelly (Active) Grunts S15.png|Zealots (Active) Wellcome mat.png|Various Simulation Troopers (Active) Former Members Biff.png|Biff (KIA) Sarge S15.png|Colonel Sarge (Active) Doc Desert Gulch.png|Medical Officer Super Private First Class Frank "Doc" DuFresne (Active) Surge S15 (Blue Visor).png|Colonel Surge (KIA) Loco_Blue_Visor.png|Loco (KIA) Trivia *While the Blues and Reds appear to be copies of the Reds and Blues, featuring very similar members, they have no equivalent for Doc, Sister, Washington or Carolina, though Doc himself is a member. *Unlike the Reds and Blues, who primarily keep a standard Halo 5 M6H sidearm holstered, the Blues and Reds seem to have adopted M6H Tactical Magnum variant as their secondary firearm. *With the Blues and Reds being alleged prototypes of the Reds and Blues, there are a number of inconsistencies with their characters and their place in the timeline. *#It was confirmed in Reconstruction Chapter 11 that Sarge's robot kits that he used to build Lopez (as well as Francisco Montegue Zanzibar and Robot Number 2) were unique to Blood Gulch, as Washington implies that they were not standard issue. This calls Lorenzo's existence into question. *#It was revealed in Why They're Here that Caboose and Donut (as well as Sister) were sent to Blood Gulch to replace Butch Flowers after his death. This calls into question Loco and Cronut's presence in Desert Gulch. *#Carolina had apparently encountered Doc when she arrived in Desert Gulch, yet doesn't seem to recognize him when she meets him in Season 13. She also doesn't find the Reds and Blues to be familiar despite their similarities to the Blues and Reds when she first encounters them in Hate to Say Goodbye and Revenants. *#Likewise, Tex also doesn't find the Reds and Blues to be familiar when she encounters them in A Shadow of His Former Self and Knock, knock. Who's there? Pain. *The leading members of the team wear blue visors, while their low ranking members wear green visors. Category:Characters Category:Simulation Trooper Category:Teams Category:Antagonists Category:Blues and Reds